


Don't tell Daddy

by BloodGulchBlue2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Girlcock, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rebellious sex, Sex Toys, Smut, blowjob, checkmating, sexual exploring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss finds a loophole in her father's archaic demands, and Blake is more than happy to give Weiss what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this plays off the very old, very outdated idea that when nobles marry, the wife is expected to be a virgin, proven by her having a hymen (like in Game of Thrones). Of course, in today's world, most women can do whatever they want, and the hymen can break for a number of reasons outside of sex.
> 
> But using this trope only compounds the rebellious premise. Oh, and speaking of tropes, Blake's got a dick. Not original at all, but it does allow me to put checkmating in the tags.

They’d made a private area for the occasion. A small janitor’s room, deserted since they arrived at Beacon. Late at night, they’d moved a mattress and a few other basic comforts from the storage room, sneaking through the corridors.

And tonight, they were ready.

Weiss waited until she had felt the need to squat, had gone and wiped before she began to prepare. She took a soft sponge from its plastic packing and rinsed it, lathering it with soap and then standing in the shower cubicle and wiping her rear, cleaning her anus and cheeks, scrubbing her small ass until it was light pink.

She had set up a mirror on a stool and stood with her back to it. She spread her cheeks and inspected herself. Completely clean.

She was ready.

Weiss put on her combat skirt over her naked body. It wouldn’t be staying on her for long.

She made her excuses and made her way to the room.

Blake had been busy. Candles burned in little glass holders, green and red and blue and yellow, all casting a soft patina of colour on the walls. Some were scented, and the soothing scents mixed in the air. Weiss sniffed, and smelt chocolate. The next inhale, roses. The mattress was still on the floor, but there was a bedsheet on it and a pillow.

Blake was sitting on the chair.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hi.” Weiss replied.

“You ready?” Blake asked.

“Yes.” Weiss replied again, a flutter in her voice. Blake stayed seated as Weiss bushed off first one strap of her dress, then the other. She turned.

“Could you take it off for me?”

“Of course.” Blake said. She got up from the chair and rested her hands on Weiss’ back, hooking a finger over the corset-like straps that made up the back of her dress. A few quick tugs, and it fell from Weiss’ body. She shivered, not from the cold, but the anticipation.

 

 

“You will return home to marry the suitor of my choosing a virgin. If you are despoiled, I will disown you. Your sister managed, you will too.” Her father had told her.

She’d been placed with RWBY at random, and finding out that there was an ex-White Fang member in her group was a shock, but her father’s rants about the bestial nature of faunas were proved very wrong.

Blake was caring, sympathetic and understanding of her plight, having known about the Schnees as a target during her White Fang days, befuddled at their archaic traditions.

So when Weiss came to her, requesting a chance to gain pleasure whilst rebelling in some small way against her father, Blake agreed without an afterthought.

Right now, Blake wanted to help.

 

 

She was looking at Weiss’ bare back, feeling her erection press against her jeans, knowing that the pale girl was so innocent, so willing for her.

She turned Weiss around. She looked down, demure and a little scared about how Blake saw her.

Blake felt her dick harden further as she took in Weiss’ small breasts and the mound of soft hair that was wet with her arousal, wet for something that would not enter her there.

“You’re beautiful.” Blake whispered. “Can I touch you?”

Weiss nodded and made her stance slightly wider. Blake reached a hand to cup Weiss’ breast, then smoothed it down her stomach and over her pubic hair, before her middle finger brushed Weiss’ lower lips. Blake rubbed small circles on Weiss’ labia, and she moved closer, hands gripping Blake’s top and pulling it up, pushing it against her breasts when her hands got that far. Blake stopped her ministrations and helped Weiss take her top off, then her jeans. Her boxers were clearly tented. Weiss stared.

“Go on.” Blake told her.

Weiss knelt. She reached out a hand and took the hem of Blake’s boxers, pulling it down and releasing Blake’s member, standing proud in its thick bush. Blake let out a sigh as she felt Weiss’ breath on her shaft. But it wasn’t about her. It was about Weiss.

“It’s… it’s smaller than I expected.” Weiss said.

“It’s not like I have a horse faunas’ penis.” Blake retorted.

Weiss giggled. “Seriously?”

“Communal showers and a massive ego mean that they like to show off.” Blake laughed. “If you’re ready, get on the mattress, ass up.”

Weiss nodded and crawled onto the mattress. Blake picked up a bottle of lube and patted Weiss’ ass.

“This may feel weird, but it’s all preparation.” She told Weiss. She tipped the bottle and the clear lube fell onto Weiss’ upturned rear. Blake started to work her fingers around Weiss’ virgin anus to a small gasp. She relaxed the muscles, and elicited a gasp when she pushed a finger inside. Blake moved the finger slowly in and out of Weiss’ widening ass, trying a second one along with another squirt of lube. Weiss moaned as Blake methodically pushed her fingers in and out.

“You’re so tight.” Blake said with a quiver, thinking of pushing her cock into Weiss’ ass. Weiss blushed.

Weiss moaned even louder when Blake squirted another dollop of lube onto her fingers and used it to add a third lubed finger.

Blake rubbed her cock’s head against Weiss’ pussy.

“Not there…” Weiss moaned, although she really didn’t care if Blake had her way with her there and then, she felt so good and knew Blake was going to make it even better.

“Are you ready?” Blake asked.

“Please, please ple- ooooh…” Weiss begged, then let out a moan as Blake withdrew her fingers and pushed the first inch of her cock inside Weiss’ ass.

Blake pushed further inside Weiss and took a moment to breathe. She’d nearly came there and then from how goddam tight Weiss’ asshole was.

Blake’s third and fourth inch were swallowed by Weiss’s ass, and by the time Blake had hilted nearly six inches, she was sweaty and staving off her orgasm, still adjusting to Weiss.

“Oh, baby, that’s good. You alright?” She asked.

“Fantastic.” Weiss moaned. “Feels so good.”

The prim and proper heiress was gone, replaced by the horny adolescent that desperately needed Blake.

Blake started to withdraw, Weiss’s tone changing pitch from the low moans to a whine as she felt Blake’s cock leave her.

Blake took her cock out, squirted lube on her shaft, then a quick buck of her hips sent her cock back inside, Blake finding that the additional lubrication helped her to fuck Weiss more easily.

From her doggy-style position, Blake reached a hand around to rub Weiss’ clit, Weiss busy trying to stay on all fours, the pleasure from her ass causing her legs and arms to shake.

“Fuck my ass.” Weiss whimpered. “Fuck me harder.”

Blake obliged, using Weiss’ soundtrack of moans, whimpers and grunts as pointers to slow down or speed up, until she was smacking her hips against Weiss, driving her cock in and out of her ass, leaning over and resting her body against Weiss’, putting all her effort and energy into driving her shaft as deep as she could into Weiss.

Weiss shrieked as she climaxed, releasing a squirt from her pussy onto the mattress, spattering through Blake’s hand. Blake moved her head close to Weiss’ ear.

“I’m gonna come.” Blake said through gritted teeth.

“In… in my ass.” Weiss replied.

“Oh god.” Blake whispered, the plea hitting her like a truck, and she came in Weiss’ ass, claiming Weiss’ virginity.

Weiss climaxed a second time as she felt cum fill her rear; Blake was also working her clit. Her legs gave out as she lost all feeling in her lower body.

Blake pulled out as Weiss collapsed onto the bed, her cum leaking from Weiss’ stretched ass.

She laid down next to Weiss, not caring about the damp patch on the bed.

“You know.” Blake said, cuddled up to Weiss. “I just fucked you in the ass. Kind of like what your people have been doing to mine for decades."

Weiss gave her a tired smile. “True, true. You want to do it again at some point?”

“Oh yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blake laid back on Weiss’ bed. Ruby and Yang were out, giving them opportunity to catch up a fortnight after their rendezvous.

Weiss was at the foot of the bed, nervously playing with her hands. She’d asked Blake to lie down so that she could explore what was between her partner’s legs.

“Take it slow, at your own pace.” Blake said, unbuttoning her jeans. Her heart raced. It had been too long in her mind since she’d been this close with Weiss, and her arousal and excitement was obvious.

Weiss pulled Blake’s jeans and underwear off in one go, helping them off Blake’s legs and throwing them into a pile. Then she went back to the focus of the evening.

She took Blake’s penis in her hand, gently wrapping her hand around the shaft. Blake blew out a breath as she felt a hand other than her own take her shaft.

Weiss gave her lips a lick, pulled the little hood of skin all the way down and then wrapped her lips around Blake. The taste was…odd. Not bad just…odd. For the most part it just tasted like skin, but there was also this subtle…musky taste that was just so…Blake. She could easily see herself getting used to it, maybe even liking it.

She ran her tongue around the head, before giving it a gentle suck. Her eyes returned to Blake’s, which were shut tight. She looked like he was having trouble breathing, blushing and panting and gasping every few seconds. Weiss stopped, taking the out of her mouth completely before calling out to her.

"Blake? Am I doing something wrong?" She asked.

Blake’s eyes snapping open. "No" Blake replied. “No, this is fantastic.” She gave a shaky smile.

As Weiss moved to repeat her ministrations she noticed an irritating crick in her neck. The angle she was using felt awkward.

"Blake, would you do something for me?" Weiss asked, releasing her again. "Could you sit on the edge of the bed?" she asked, patting the very edge. She slipped off the bed and got on her knees. She settled between Blake’s legs and took her in again and was shocked by the difference. It was surprisingly more comfortable, she didn't have to strain her neck and the angle of her mouth accepted Blake’s length better.

She started to bob on Blake, sucking a little more eagerly while continuing to explore her with her tongue. She noticed that Blake made more noise when she used her tongue around her rim, so she kept it there most of the time. Blake’s fingers found her hair and there was just something so  _erotic_  about having her fingers rake through her hair and massage her scalp while she sucked on her. Weiss flicked her eyes upwards, checking to see how Blake was.

The sight of Weiss’ trusting eyes, filled with concern caused Blake to make a warning.

“Weiss~” Blake gasped as she unloaded into Weiss’ mouth. Weiss’ eyes widened in shock and she moved her mouth off Blake’s cock and started to gasp, only to jerk back further when a second spurt of Blake’s cum caught her full on, the wad of cum coating her eyes, the bridge of her nose and left cheek. Weiss froze in place as the warm seed dribbled over her face.

“Oh Dust, I’m sorry!” Blake apologised, grabbing a tissue and wiping her cum from Weiss’ face.

Weiss made an ‘aah’ noise.

“You don’t have to swallow if you don’t want to. You can spit it out.” Blake reassured, dapping at Weiss’ eyelids, the lashes glued by the white fluid.

Weiss closed her mouth and pursed her lips, then she dribbled Blake’s cum from her lips. Blake switched to a new tissue and wiped Weiss’ chin.

“I was abstaining since our last time to make it feel better, I didn’t expect there to be so much.” Blake explained, passing Weiss another tissue.

Weiss finished off wiping her face, and grimaced.

“That tasted weird.”

“I’ll eat more pineapple.” Blake said, shuffling back to lie on the pillow and helping Weiss back onto the bed to lie on top of her.

“And if you could shave, that’d be nice.” Weiss added.

“I feel sorry for whoever your father chooses you to marry.” Blake chuckled. “He’s going to expect you’re a virgin, but you’ll blow his mind.”

Weiss’ face fell.

“I don’t want to think about that. I’ve got until I graduate until my father marries me off to a life I don’t want.”

“I’m so sorry for bringing it up.” Blake apologized, saddened at the thought.

“No, it’s fine. It only serves to make our time together that much more urgent.” Weiss leant in for a kiss. Blake put a finger to Weiss’ slightly swollen lips.

“Nuh-uh, I don’t want to taste myself when I kiss you.”

Weiss pouted, but went to the bathroom.

As the sound of an electric toothbrush buzzed out from the other room, Blake had a brainwave.

“It’s your birthday in a few days, isn’t it?” Blake muttered to herself. “I just thought of the perfect gift.”


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss’ teammates had gone all out for her birthday. Ruby had been busy cooking a large cake, which was the centrepiece of the birthday table, which held several cards and presents. Her father had send a cursory letter, little more than a typed card baring his signature, most likely signed with barely an afterthought. Winter’s was slightly more expressive, writing to presume her studies were excelling. They were used to prop up the wobbly table.

The card from her teammates was large and disgustingly colourful, a riot of bright colours and signed with silver, gold and black ink.

“Present time!” Ruby cheered, acting as if she was the one to be receiving all the presents. She took a badly-wrapped cylinder and passed it over. Weiss, caught up in Ruby’s excitement, tore off the wrapping paper and found several refill chambers for Myrtenmaster neatly packaged up.

“Thanks! My current chamber’s getting a little loose, and this’ll keep me stocked for a while.” She gave Ruby a quick hug.

Yang’s gift was a box of expensive chocolates.

“Heard you liked the good stuff, and I passed the chocolate shop during one of my rides around on Bumblebee.”

“You’re right, I do.” Weiss smiled. She made to hug the blonde, but received a bear-hug in return.

Blake slid a wrapped, flat package across the floor to Weiss.

“Let me guess, a book?” Weiss grinned.

Blake winked.

Weiss opened another box, decorated with a tree. She recognised the logo, and tore off the strip to slide out a flat ereader.

“I’ve loaded up several personal favourites, and there’s enough Lein on your account to buy several more.”

 Weiss took Blake by the collar and kissed Blake full on.

Ruby let out a gasp and Yang chuckled.

“C’mon Rubes, let’s give the couple some space.” Yang said, leading her sister to the door.

“But they didn’t say anything before!” Ruby chirped. “How long have they…”

The door slammed shut. Blake’s smile grew wider.

“Subtle, Weiss.”

“I can’t help showing my appreciation for your wonderful gift.” Weiss replied.

Blake nodded and pulled an item from under her bed.

“Here’s your second present.” Blake said, passing Weiss a plain box, roughly the same size as a shoebox.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as her hands, trembling with anticipation, raised the lid.

The first layer had a butt plug nestled in it. Weiss took it out of the mould and looked at it. It was a clear blue, slender and tapered. It gently graduated to a bulge, then it shrank back to a tapered tip.

 Weiss placed it back and set the first layer to the floor. The second layer had several bottles of lube and a bottle of antibacterial cleaning fluid.

The final layer had a second butt plug, shaped similar to the first, albeit slightly larger. It also had a portable remote and several batteries.

“It’s from the ‘anal for beginners set’.” Blake explained. “The first plug is for general use, but the second doubles as a vibrator.”

Weiss blushed.

“I thought you might like to enjoy stimulation without me walking around with my cock in your ass.” Blake chuckled, Weiss blushing deeper as she eased a bottle of lube and the plain plug out.

“Do you want me to help you put it in?”

Weiss nodded, closing the curtains and shuffling out of her combat skirt to bare her lingerie to Blake.

Blake was still a little cautious as she took the plug and bottle in her hands, squirting the water-based lube onto the tapering plug, then using her hand to work it over until a sheen of the lube covered the toy. She set the base on the stand and motioned for Weiss to go to the bed.

“It’s not very dignified.” Weiss giggled as she bent over and placed her hands on the bed, having pulled down her panties earlier.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to do it solo with practise.”

Blake used another squirt of lube on her fingers, and a third onto Weiss’ rear, then started loosening Weiss’ tight ring of muscle.

Weiss hummed happily, then let out a short gasp minutes later as Blake judged Weiss was ready for the plug. The silicone was smooth and flawlessly slid in, Weiss cooing in pleasure as it stimulated her nerve endings, gasping again as the plug widened her. When only the flared base protruded, Blake patted Weiss’ rear.

Weiss stood and bit her lip.

“How is it? Good?” Blake asked.

Weiss nodded, unable to hold back her grin.

“I’m jealous.” Blake huffed.

“Well, when’s your birthday?” Weiss said. “I’m sure I could… discreetly purchase something for you.”

Blake smiled and stepped in for a kiss, hands reaching around to cup Weiss’ butt. Weiss gave a little yelp into the kiss as she felt Blake give the plug a little twist.

“And here’s part three~” Blake added, breaking the kiss and going onto her knees to draw Weiss’ pussy close to her mouth. She gave the wet lips a quick kiss, then darted her tongue out to sample Weiss’ fluids. Her hands, still on Weiss’ rear continued to tug and twist the plug, and the slight tremors that she felt in Weiss’ legs as she grew more confident with her tongue made her feel happier that she was pressing all the right buttons.

She found that tonging Weiss’ clit and twisting the plug in small increments made Weiss very, very hot and bothered. So much so that Weiss requested to lie down whilst Blake finished her, moaning into a pillow so as not to alert any other students who might be in nearby dorms.

Very happy, Blake took the cleaning fluid and passed it to Weiss.

“Use this once you’re done.”

Weiss nodded, frowning through her post-coital flush.

“But you’re up.”

Blake’s arousal was pressing up against her jeans.

“Hey, today’s about you. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Blake told her

Weiss nodded and went to clean up, whilst Blake packed up her present to Weiss, sliding it under her partner’s bed. Then she knocked on the bathroom door.

“It’s not locked!” Weiss called.

Blake entered, noting that Weiss was in the shower, the plug set on the sink, alongside the cleaning fluid.

“You got it out okay?” Blake asked, stripping and stepping into the shower. Weiss pressed up to one side to give Blake access to the stream of water.

“Fine.” Weiss replied, pressing her bare breasts up against Blake’s back as her hands slid around Blake’s hips to her groin, taking her hard cock and sliding her hand up and down the shaft.

“Oh, shit.” Blake groaned.

“You’ve given me so much today, it’s only fair that I give something back~” Weiss said, Blake hearing Weiss’ grin as she pumped her hand up and down Blake’s girlcock.

With the water acting as a lubricant and Blake’s horniness, she released several jets of cum into Weiss’ hand, some spurting onto the shower wall.

Blake braced herself on the wall as Weiss planted kisses on her neck, her cock softening in Weiss’ hand. She let out a shaky breath and let Weiss access the water, cleaning her hands of the semen on them.

Yang and Ruby were back for when Weiss cut the cake, and she murmured her wish as she looked at Blake, but no matter how far she cocked her feline ears, she didn’t catch the wish.


End file.
